Spiritual Leader Rick
The episode begins with Jerry wallowing in his lonely new life. As he prepares to go to sleep, however, Ricksuddenly bursts into his apartment and drags him outside naked on the promise of an intergalactic adventure, to Jerry's confusion. On the ride through space, Jerry questions Rick's motive for inviting him, to which Rick explains he only did so at Morty's behest, worried that his father might turn to suicide. Soon enough, the reluctant duo arrive at an intergalactic resort on another world. When Rick and a supposed enemy kill each other, then immediately come back to life, he explains to a shocked Jerry that the entire facility is surrounded by an immortality field, meaning that even if Jerry tried to kill himself while on their vacation, doing so would be impossible. After greatly enhancing his relationship with Rick, Jerry is quickly captured while using the resort's restroom and is brought before an actual enemy of Rick named Risotto Groupon, whose people were enslaved after Rick sold weapons to their enemies. With Jerry's help, he plans to assassinate Rick on a roller-coaster called the Whirly-Dirly, at the point where the ride travels outside the protective immortality field. When Jerry politely declines, Risotto allows him to leave unharmed. Meanwhile, as Beth builds a small sculpture out of horse hooves, Summer asks Beth if she is hot. Beth simply says her looks are not something she should focus on, causing Summer to describe herself as hideous and retreat to the garage. It's then revealed that a boy named Ethan has broken up with her, claiming it was because they no longer had anything in common, and began dating another girl called Tricia Lange. Summer is convinced Ethan really chose Tricia over her because Tricia had larger breasts. She then tries to enlarge her breasts using Rick's Morphizer-XE, but ends up becoming a disproportionate giant trapped inside the garage. Morty and Beth realize the Morphizer-XE was responsible and Morty wants to call Rick back to resolve the situation. Beth, however, insists she can solve the problem without her father's help, to which Morty berates her for trying to be like Rick. Beth tries to bring Summer back to normal proportions, which brings her back to normal body proportions while making larger than the the house. Considering it progress, Beth rashly soldiers on and ends up turning Summer inside out. Jerry continues to drink with Rick, however during the conversation Rick admits that he was essentially the whole reason Beth broke up with him. His new view of Rick now shattered, Jerry invites Rick to join him on the Whirly-Dirly. However while on the ride Rick apologizes for breaking up the marriage and a guilty Jerry tries to change his mind, but can't get Rick off the ride before it begins. After Jerry is shot and revived, Rick notices the assassins behind him and fights back, sending the roller coaster crashing into the surrounding jungle and deactivating the resort's immortality field in the process. Learning of Jerry's involvement from a severely wounded assassin, Rick refuses to help as Jerry is slowly eaten alive by a massive alien snake as Jerry denounces Rick as a "self-righteous asshole" who stole his family. Rick volleys back by calling Jerry a predator who uses his pitiful nature as an attempt to control others, citing that he ruined Beth's life by making her feel sorry that he got her pregnant, and was thus forced to give up her life for Jerry (Rick saying that, as his daughter, she "had options."). As Jerry is about to be digested, Rick finally kills the snake and saves him, only to then use him as bait for another alien creature fast enough to take them back to the resort. Back on Earth, Beth calls the machine's "technical support." Unfortunately, it turns out the three (tiny) tech support workers actually live inside the machine and trick Beth into freeing them. Beth and Morty have a furious argument, during which Morty points out that: "Kissing Rick's ass isn't gonna help keep him around, Mom, but it will help you lose everyone else". Both of them then realize that Summer has disappears. Morty deduces Summer has gone to Camp Wabanaba where she and Ethan were supposed to go camping, but where he has taken Tricia instead. Morty tests the Morphizer on random objects as they drive to the campsite until he knows how to use the device. Beth decides to turn herself inside out to make Summer feel better about herself. Summer appears to Ethan and Tricia, terrifying them, and is then startled to see Beth, also large and inside out. The two reconcile and Tricia is so touched she runs home to make peace with her own mother. Morty then aims the Morphizer-XE at Ethan and the two discuss his breakup with Summer and its ramifications. While traveling through a checkpoint for a spaceship heading off-world, a security guard injects Rick, who is believed to be a terrorist threat and revealed to have secret cybernetic augmentations , with a synaptic dampener to reduce his intelligence to that of a small child. Jerry quickly takes advantage of the child-like Rick, belittling him the whole time. Risotto unfortunately catches up during this time and is ready to shoot Rick while he's too dumb to do anything. Risotto decides to let Jerry go, but not out of any compassion but because he feels that Jerry is a pathetic excuse of a man and would prefer not to waste the bullet. Jerry, determined to prove himself, attempts to fight off Risotto but fails miserably. Risotto changes his mind and decides to shoot Jerry, too. However, Jerry causes Risotto to shoot an important piece of paneling just as the spaceship passes through a wormhole. Space, time and matter all combine, causing Rick, Jerry and Risotto to all merge and experience each others thoughts and personalities for what feels like a moment and an eternity. After emerging, all feel changed by the experience and Risotto considers forgiving Rick. However, Rick, now free of the effects of the synaptic dampener, just steals his gun using his cybernetic arm implants and shoots him dead anyway, as Rick believed he Rosotto was just going to change his mind and try to kill them again. After that, Rick and Jerry go home and agree to leave out the parts of the adventure that make them look bad. Jerry claims that making people feel pity for him will no longer be his signature move from now and Rick bids Jerry farewell, only to promptly lock the doors and setting up deadly countermeasures to keep him out. Watching how happy his family is without him, Jerry sadly walks home. In a post-credits scene, a heavily deformed Ethan is seen walking home, presumably by Morty for hurting Summer and as a lesson in shallowness. The three tech support aliens spot him, but decide not to help due to their newfound freedom. Their relief turns to horror, however, when one is carried away by an eagle. Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Time Clone Category:Reincarnation Category:Earthling Category:Pure of Heart Category:Third Eye Category:Man Category:Male